


Halo Made of Garland

by bballgirl3022



Series: 25 Days of Christmas [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Post Season 5, Sex, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-07
Updated: 2011-10-07
Packaged: 2017-10-24 09:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/262055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam gets an angel for Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Halo Made of Garland

**Author's Note:**

> A/N 1: This fic was written for the 25 Days of Christmas prompt ‘Tinsel’ at spn_cues. Thanks to moonofblindness for coming up with the concept of this fic.
> 
> A/N 2: Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

It was strange for the Winchesters to be stationary for any continuous amount of time. So for them to plan to stay at Bobby’s for near a month was extraordinary.

Sam was still reeling over the fact Adam, Jo, and Ellen were back. Not to mention Gabriel; Gabriel, who was wasted by Lucifer, snarky, annoying, loud, I-killed-your-brother-over-a-hundred-times-to-teach-you-a-lesson, Gabriel.

This was not at all what Sam expected. He didn’t expect for Gabriel to show up in his old vessel, Sam’s lost loved ones in tow. He didn’t expect for his body to flush at Gabriel’s scandalous grin.

Sam especially didn’t expect to fall for Gabriel, or for his feelings to possibly be returned.

That’s how Sam finds himself now: fretting on the couch over his feeling for an angel. An archangel. An archangel in a male vessel. Oddly enough that part didn’t bother him much; he embraced it pretty quickly after watching his brother mack on a very male Castiel.

He was overanalyzing. Sam couldn’t help it though; it was in his nature to think things over.

It was hard for Sam to want things. Everything he ever wanted got yanked out from under him. Mom, Standford, Jess, Dad, Dean. It was easier not to want. If you didn’t want, then you couldn’t get hurt.

The wall he’d been staring at had long ago turned blurry, when something popped into his lap.

It was a plain white envelope. The envelope was considerably light given the sheer size of it.

After breaking the seal, Sam found out why. There was only one sheet of paper inside. The paper was blank.

Until suddenly it wasn’t.

“Stop thinking so hard. You’re going to pull something.”

Sam chuckled. This had to be Gabriel’s doing.

“Follow the trail.” It sounded so ominous that Sam had to laugh.

“Stop laughing Sammy.” It’s strange how the paper managed to sound angry. Then it turned blank. The paper was giving him the cold shoulder.

Sam did as the paper said. There was a trail of tinsel leading from the couch through the kitchen, up the stairs, and down to the bedroom Sam was occupying.

This whole situation was weird. Sam was nervous, he never knew what to expect from Gabriel.

He opened the door slowly, hoping to get a peek inside before entering. The room was pitch black though. Sam couldn’t see his own hand in front of his face.

There was a snap and the lights turned on. Sam blinked a few times to adjust to the bright light and the odd sight that greeted him.

Gabriel was lying in the middle of Sam’s bed surrounded by bows and tinsel. There was a giant, red bow suck to his chest and a ring of garland on his head.

“Uh, what is all this?” Sam questioned.

“And here I assumed you were the smart one. It’s Christmas, Sammy. People usually give and receive presents.”

“And what exactly is my present?” Sam asked as he walked over to a now standing Gabriel.

“You think you’d recognize an angel when you see one.”

Sam came closer still, so that he and Gabriel were standing mere inches apart. “You do have the halo,” he said, fingering the garland adorning Gabriel’s head. “But you’re missing the wings.”

As soon as he said the words Gabriel’s wings appear. They were awesome. Large and a deep brass color, they looked shiny under the lights in the room and Sam absently wondered how bright they’d be under the sun.

The wings made subtle movements, like a person with a nervous twitch.

Sam reached out to run his fingers through the new appendages. The underside was made of soft downy feathers. They felt silky between his fingers.

He rumpled and tugged them curiously. He’d never seen wings. They were fascinating and Sam couldn’t tear his eyes away from them; until he heard Gabriel whimpering. His head was thrown back, neck exposed, and eyes closed. His cheeks were flushed and Sam suddenly realized what he’d been doing to the archangel.

Sam snatched his hand back and mumbled something that was meant to be apologetic.

“Don’t you dare stop,” Gabriel snapped. He tugged Sam flush against him. Gabriel radiated warmth; it was comforting and gave Sam strange thoughts of lazy summer days.

“What is this Gabriel?” Sam inquired as he ran his hands over the arches of Gabriel’s wings. The shudder that ran through Gabriel at the touch made Sam feel a little thrill.

“Sam,” Gabriel broke off into a moan, “I can’t think if you keep doing that.” Sam chuckled and removed his hands. Gabriel made a displeased noise and turned his lust filled gaze to Sam’s face. “You want a relationship and I want you. So I’ll work on my commitment issues if we can just, please get to the good stuff.”

“OK,” was all Sam got out before he had Gabriel pinned underneath him, their mouths sealed together, and naked flesh on naked flesh. Sam had never been so thankful for Gabriel’s abilities.

There was sweat and moans that Sam wasn’t sure were from him or Gabriel. Sam’s fingers worked Gabriel open and it was weird, but good, especially with the noises the archangel was making for him.

Then Sam was enveloped in the tight heat of his lover. It was too much and Sam panted harsh breaths into Gabriel’s neck while the archangel pet through Sam’s long hair.

As soon as Sam was calm enough he started to move. Sam had one hand planted next to Gabriel’s head. He could see the pleasure written across Gabriel’s face. He noticed the change in expression when Sam pressed against the small bundle of nerves that caused Gabriel to scratch harshly at his back and expose his neck for Sam to explore with his mouth.

Sam’s other hand was buried into Gabriel’s wing. He brushed the feathers against the grain and Gabriel keened, rolled his hips against Sam and came. The tight clenching of Gabriel around Sam and triggered the hunter’s orgasm.

The two ended sated, happy, and itchy. In his haste to get Sam naked, Gabriel forgot to zap away the clutter on the bed. Sam had a bow stuck to his ass and Gabriel’s wings seemed to have sucked up all the tinsel.

It was funny to see archangel’s wings matted with shiny, gold tinsel.

“This wasn’t my most brilliant plan,” Gabriel commented while he attempted to clean the tinsel from his wings.

He struggled for a long while as Sam watched mesmerized by the way the wings shifted and moved. “I don’t think I can get it all.” The archangel was twisting his body into an impossible position in hopes of getting the parts of his wings closest to his back. “I think you’re going to have to groom me.”

Sam was not sure what ‘grooming’ was, but if it involves his hands in Gabriel’s wings then Sam was totally onboard.

As Gabriel set about explaining to Sam the finer points of wing care, Sam knew it was going to be a long and interesting night.


End file.
